082916-Disjoint-Disjunction
CAT: Aaisha is still frozen in place where Jack had vanished. She looks a little shell shocked. CGA: Limekid is sitting crosslegged on the ground next to Ryspor. "sooooooo" CTA: Lorcan just kind of fidgets in place. CGA: "that happened" CGA: "lol" CTT: Heliux crosses his arms and hunches over. "That could have gone better, yeah." CGT: ~"It certainly did." Ryʃpor ʃtill lookʃ fairly peeved.~ CCC: Kyle shakes his head and stands up. "...What teams?" CGT: ~He'ʃ making a point of ʃtanding in contraʃt to Limekid'ʃ ʃitting.~ CGA: "wait eribooty what was with the long face after you and jack got done with your biz" CAT: "Can... can someone repeat what he just said- oh. I. I'll be going with Lorrea." CTA: "I... have a present for Libby...." Lorcan is quiet. CGA: "before we make teams, uh, what is the *actual plan*" CGT: "...well, I'm sure she'll be happy to receive it when we rescue her," Ryspor says, giving an encouraging smile. CAG: "Jack had told me what he wanted.. That's all that matters" CTT: "Yeah uh... I wanna know that as well, Eribus--" Heliux pauses. Uh. Oh gosh there's lots to talk about all of a suddne. CGT: "That is certainly NOT all that matters." CGT: "What does he want?" CGA: "(also, ill go on the team opposite of ryspor so we'll have npcs on either side)" CGT: "What did he give you?" CGA: "dibs on the lorrea/aaisha competence team" CGT: "(Really, I thought you'd grown out of this.)" CTT: "It's Jack. If need be, we can just assume it's life threatening." CAG: "He didn't want anything, he wanted to criticize me, then leave... We need to focus on what we are going to do" CTA: "I hope she'll like it. She helped me do what I needed to do to get it." She smiles weakly. CTT: Heliux looks doubtful at Eribus, but shrugs. "Right." CGA: "no but really whats the plan here" CGT: "...we need to speak later, Eribus. In private." CGA: "should i be a sleeper agent and go join scarlets tea party" CAT: "Oh, um speaking. Of. Um, Dahlia.. said she loved you until the end, Eribus." CTA: Lorcan stiffens at the mention of the okiku, but doesn't say anything. CAG: All Eribus can do is glare at Aaisha.. To the observant there's tears forming in his eyes. CTT: "Please don't Limekid-- uh." Oh snap uh. ... poor okiku. CAT: "I'm not sure we have a plan.. yet. Lorrea and Serios were talking about it," A hand goes up to her forehead, she seems to be a little daze, though she frowns at Eribus. CGT: Ryspor squints. CGT: Hard. CAT: "Did you want her body?" CGA: "well ok but the thing is, heliux, scarlet totally likes me" CAG: "No" CAT: Aaisha nods. CTT: "Aaisha can we not talk about the okiku-- yeah please." CGT: "Scarlet TOLERATES you. There is an important distinction between the two." CTT: "When it comes to scarlet, I still wouldn't risk it okay." CGA: "she doesnt just tolerate me. she doesnt even know me much. the only interaction i ever had with her was walking in on her and vigil doing it and she just laughed." CAT: She shakes her head, "I'm going back upstairs, I need to get something from my vaults. Did you all wanna stay down here.." She gestures around at the skeletons. "Or come with." CAT: Aaisha makes a face at Limekid. CGA: "this is a relationship i dont know if i can put in jeapordy" CGT: "Exactly. Given what she has access to..." He pulls out the vial and stares at it morosely. CGA: "ooh lets go to the vaults yay!" CGT: "Either we defeat her, we surrender...or we die." CTA: "I'll go..." Lorcan moves to go stand by Aaisha. CAT: "Ugh, you're such a downer Ryspor." CAT: "And what is that?" CGA: "what do we lose if we surrender? will she give up libby?" CGT: "I'm only stating the facts," Ryspor retorts. CAT: She motions for everyone to follow her. CTT: Heliux squints at Limekid-- ... and then pauses. Empress vaults, or gloomy death skeletons.... Well the choice is obvious. CGA: Limekid follows! CCC: "...Vaults? Look, I... I don't know if I should even, uh, be here now." He shuffles his feet. "I came here to see if anyone knew where Arty or Lilah were, and if nobody does, then..." CAG: Eribus doesn't move, putting his hand over his pocket. CGT: "I'll stay, if others are." CGA: "kyle, i get that this probably doesn't feel like your fight, but it totally is" CGA: "does anyone... wanna explain why libby is important to your survival... or...?" CAT: "I'd rather you all didn't stay down here," her eyes narrow a bit, "My hive is much more comfortable anyway." CAT: "We can even plan in a proper study." CCC: "...That's not what it's about, I, uh, get that. It's just, if they're not here, then I don't want to leave them alone on another planet." CGT: Ryspor shrugs. "Very well, if Your Highness insists." CTT: "Limekid do you know of a better way to escape scratch stuff?-- uuhh...." CGA: "i don't really have the means? and i would need a LOT of souls." CAT: "Try Your Imperial Majesty," Aaisha mutters. CGA: "your imperial coolness!!!" CTA: "Really." CAT: She glances at Limekid, considering her for a moment and then shrugs. Yea okay. CAT: "What." CTA: She sounds sarcastic CTT: "... 'Imperial Coolness.'" Snrk. CGT: "I helped my session to scratch before, but I doubt the method will be the same this time." Ryspor shrugs. "All I can offer you is that the mechanism to set it in motion is on the Land of a Time player." CGA: ":D :D" CTA: "Is it really the time for being picky." CGT: "...which certainly does bring up the possibility of Nyarla, does it not." CAT: "Occam and Obsidian." CAT: "That's wherrre Scarrrlllet is waiting, that's wherrre it'lll happen." CAT: "I'm not being picky, I'm being proper. Your Highness is for Heiresses or a Princess. CAT: Lorrea's arms remain crossed. CGT: "Is that Nyarla's Land?" CAT: "No." CTT: "We don't have time on our side, okay. Simply put." CTA: "No." Lorcan answers CAT: "No. The Seerrr of Time's." CGA: "look, you guys'll burn that scratch bridge when you get to it. i think libby is a more pressing concern for now." CTA: "Listen. Just shut him up about it later." CAT: Aaisha makes a face. "Can I kill her yet?" CGT: "Ah. Then that's as good a bet as any." Ryspor sighs. "She is rather fond of drama." CAG: "We need a plan" CGT: "There were murmurings of teams, were there not?" CTA: "You have a Time player on your side for certain, idiot." She sarcastically waves a hand at Heliux. "Remember me?" CGA: "where is scarlet holding libby? what're we going to encounter on the way there?" CAT: "Then let's leave the catacombs and maybe I can find some tea or something... Somebody else has to boil the water." CGA: "oh! ive got tea!" CGA: "i was going to throw a tea party..." CGT: "Is coffee an option, perhaps?" CGA: "its all ready. :) lets go to your upstairs!" CGA: "yes ive got coffee too" CTT: "Yeaaaah.... But look, it's one time-destroyer on our side versus like three other time players. My statement holds true." CGA: "and water" CGA: "and mountain dew" CAT: "There should be somewhere suitable in my hive for a tea party.." CTA: "Fuck you, Heliux." CAT: ( http://homestuckfateedition.wikia.com/wiki/Aaisha's_Hive ) CTT: Heliux nods. That's fair. CAT: "If we've all decided, then please follow me upstairs." CTA: "I killed Nyarla once. Be glad that I'm ordered to leave you alive." CGA: Limekid follows! (again!) CGA: "please quit the drama you two" CTA: "He killed me, so no." CTT: "Can we not threaten my life right this moment? I'd like to fear for my life /after/ tea please." CCC: "...The world's ending again, and we're arguing over tea and whatever this is. Good." He trudges over to Aaisha, moving to follow her. CGA: "kill him later. begrudging cooperation now." CAT: "The usualll, Kylle." Lorrea shakes her head. CAT: "When did Nyarla kill you? Oh- Heliux," Aaisha leads them down the hallway into a large room flickering with torches. There's two other halls leading away. CTA: "Change my outfit and then we'll talk, Limekid." CTT: Looks at Limekid, almost insulted. /Thanks./ CGA: "oh my god its not hard just detransform. also, sorry heliux." CTA: "Yeah. Remember? Gala? Lots of purple everywhere?" CAT: "Sorry I got lost in the conversation," Aaisha comments. She heads back into the main area of her hive. "Does anyone want anyway maps?" CTT: "Limekid wasn't there.... unless they spied in which case. I donno." He shrugs. CAT: "It's really easy to get lost in here." CTA: "Oh my gods I was talking to Aaisha." CGT: "You're one to talk, given how your first transformation transpired," Ryspor comments, looking over at Limekid pointedly. CTT: Holds up his hands in submission. Fair enough, fair enough. CGA: "okay so saving libby, haha, guys," CAT: Aaisha groans suddenly, "This stupid fucking sweater." CGT: "Sweater?" CAT: "Okay all of you follow me, I need to go get more damn maps." CTA: "I don't think I want to know about that..." CGA: "youre not even WEARING A S WEATER" CAT: "SMILEDOG." CTA: " CGT: "..." CGA: "oh my god" CTT: ".... Sweater got rid of your maps?" CAT: "Scarlet busted my fucking sylladex." CGT: "...I'm sorry." Ryspor's voice has genuine compassion in it. CAT: "My maps were in my sylladex." CTA: "That.... wow." CGA: "can we. j ust." CAG: "Proof of concept when you trust Scarlet" CAT: "Again." CGA: "l ibby is dying" CGA: "probably" CGA: "is the tea this important." CTA: "Lorrea!" Lorcan suddenly sounds excited. What a swift change of mood! CCC: "...Can we all just agree to not split up or something and move on?" CAT: Aaisha looks back at Ryspor, slightly curious. She's about to turn on Eribus when Lorrea speaks up, and she grumbles. CTT: "Yeah uh. Let's just plan as we walk. With no splitting up." CAG: Eribus opens his vest to pull out his Journal, opening it to a page and releasing a loose piece of paper. A map CAT: "We have a job to do." CAT: "I wanted to go to my vaults privately while you guys found a room but sure." CAT: "Hi, LLorrrcan." CTA: "I have something for you!" CAG: "I actually come prepared, thank you. And don't put random sweaters into my sylladex" CGA: "IS IT THE BLOOD, LORCAN" CGA: "because i gave it to her a while ago" CTA: "Shut up?" CAT: "If you all promise not to peek you can follow me." CTT: ... Stares at limekid. Uh. CAT: "What" CAT: "I would not put sweaters in your sylladex, only Nyarla's but he's dead." CGA: "i promise not to peak blah blah lets just go??" CAT: "Why do we need to go anywherrre." CTA: Lorcan fiddles with something and in her hands suddenly appears. It's definitely two severed arms with a knife in them. It's cobalt. CTA: "This!" CTT: "Why is blood a common gift to lorrea I don't understand-- WHAT" CAT: "I'm picking up a thing." CAT: Lorrea stares at the arms. CTT: Heliux JUMPS BACK OKAY NOPE. CGT: "Well." CAT: Aaisha starts down the hall. CAT: "... Huh." CGA: "ok aaisha we'll wait here and deal with this" CAT: "I've reallllly got to hand it to you, I'm surrrprrrised." CGA: "you go do your shit" CGA: "LMFAO" CGA: "HAND it to you" CGA: "ha ha, someone is dead" CTT: "WHAT THE /FUCK./" CTA: She smiles. "Presents! Kind of like. An apology thing." CAT: "Yes. Arrrms. Arrrm prrresents. I underrrstand." CAT: "I can put them with my arrrm. collllection." CAG: Eribus puts a hand on Heliux's head and pats him. "Just corpse arms, Heliux.. No need to be jumpy... Even if they are Nyarla's" CGA: "wait does everyone not know the thing" CTA: "I was supposed to go to Prospit before killing him, but I forgot so. Here!" CGA: "alright what the fuck ever" CAT: Lorrea reaches out to take the arms. CTA: "I have something for Eribus and Libby too!" Wow is she peppy about death. CAT: "Not know what thing?" CTT: Heliux still looks upset, but moreso confused. Uh. "... You lost your arms are you not at all disturbed by this situation." CAT: "Therrrre's a whollle bunch of shit we don't know." CCC: Kyle glances at the arms and quickly decides he's not dealing with this right now. "...Is the 'thing' whatever is going on with teams and a mother grub? Because no, everyone does not know the thing." CAT: "Okay debrrrief." CGA: "no i have no idea about any mother grub" CAT: "Scarrrlllet brrrought Nyarrrllla back as a sorrrt of slllave and stolllle the motherrrr grrrub and lllibby." CAT: "And tollld Serrrios that we coullld onllly save one." CGA: "both of them? wow" CGA: "ok well lets save libby" CAT: "But that she wanted to see us compete with ourrrselllves to see which one we saved." CAT: "Orrr something." CGA: "well you guys shouldnt compete thats a terrible idea" CTA: "Eribus!" CAG: "What, Lorcan" CCC: His expression is blank. "That's... uh. Is there a reason why we can, uh, only save one?" CTA: "I have a present for you too." CTT: "Worst case senario: We can only save one. We shouldn't compete, but.... well what choice do we have?" CAT: "Because Scarrrllllet is pllllaying a game." CAG: "I know, you said so before... You did that" He gestures to the dress CTA: "It'll be okay. CTA: "A lot of things happened and then I... Well ignoring that. I still have a present for you!" CCC: "...Right. Of course. A game. Great." CGA: "lorcan honey i dont want to stifle your... fun, but this is really not the time to be giving out bodyparts" CAG: "I agree with Limekid.. As weird as it is to say" CTA: "This is the best time!" CTA: "It's not that bad CTT: "Let's never give out bodyparts again." CAG: "We need to plan out our moves, not be giving away gifts, Lorcan.. Later" CGA: "ok. so. we can save either the mother grub, or libby. alright." CAT: "And I'm not realllllly one forrrr cheating, but if we pllllay by herrrr rulllles, we allll prrobabllly die." CTT: "Why would you all even keep those. They'd rot." CTA: "It's now or never. When else will I get the chance?" CGA: "in the post scratch, maybe?" CGT: "She does have a point." CTA: "See? The fish agrees with me!" CTT: ".... Uh. I guess she's right." He says, pausing for a bit to dig in his sylladex. CGA: "well if we're DOING gifts." Limekid takes out a hot kettle and their tentacle hair starts fillin up cups. CGA: "who wants some" CCC: "Right... So we need to figure something out instead of standing here arguing." He pauses at the phrase "now or never", suddenly lost in thought. CAT: "Exactllly." CAT: Lorrea pauses, peering at Kyle. CAT: ".... And I think I have an idea forrr wherrre to starrrt." CTT: Heliux takes a cup (thanks limekid) and then starts thinking. "We're fucked if we don't get the grub, we're fucked if we don't get libby-- eh?" CAG: Eribus passes on the tea, politely declining. "Lorrea.. What were some of the specifics that Scarlet talked about for this 'game' of hers she's playing inside this game?" CCC: He looks up at Lorrea. "...Uh. Alright... What is it?" CTA: Lorcan declines a cup, looking upset that Eribus didn't want his gift. CGA: "oh youre fiiiine without the grub. youve got ectobiology, and the postscratch might have a grub, and, i dunno, whatever other biological mysteries you might have" CAT: "We don't have much morrre to go on, Errribus." CGT: "...Lime, you DO remember that Lorrea is a jadeblood, correct?" CAT: "Kyllle, descrrribe LLight forrr me." CGA: "yeah thats the color she speaks in" CTT: Heliux looks upset at the suggestion that they can go without the grub, but... well he can't argue. Limekid is telling the truth. CGA: "i remember the whole twilight thing. not much, the rest?" CGT: "...I believe, perhaps, a refresher course on troll culture may be in order once the Scratch has been completed." CGA: "ugh boring" CGT: "Yes, of course, let us dismiss the entire culture of a vastly successful, spacefaring species." CGA: "yeah but you gotta game the game" CGA: "this isnt your last mothergrub. this IS your last libby." CCC: "...Light? It's, uh... Well, it's Light. It's literal light, it's luck I guess, it's..." He looks off to the side. "It's... knowing stuff, sort of." CAT: "... You reallllly don't underrrstand subterrrfuge, do you, LLimekid." CGT: "You heard Jackie." He looks down. "My Libby died sweeps ago." CGA: "what. whatd i do" CAT: "And Kylllle, if LLight is knowllledge... then coullld you hide someone?" CTT: "... I like where this is going." CAT: "Someone that they're not lllooking forrr, orrr don't carrre about." CCC: He considers the idea. "I, uh... I guess it's possible, not that I've, uh, tried it." CAT: "Therrre's a firrrst time forrr everrrything." CGT: "It should be possible, given what I understand of the aspect." Ryspor tilts his head. "Who did you have in mind?" CAT: "Wellll, Serrrrios is obviouslllly going to be lllooking to save LLibby. Scarrlllet isn't stupid, she knows this." CAT: "His plllace on the board is set." CAT: "Orrr at lllleast, needs to be fillllled." CAG: "I see what you are meaning.." CTA: Lorcan resumes fidgeting with the dong dress. CAT: "I'm just thrrrowing ideas arrrround." CGA: "i dont even know why im still here" CTT: "Moral support?" CAT: "Camarrraderrrie." CTA: "You have yet to tell me how to get out of this skirt." CGA: "you guys dont even like me im a terror" CGA: "i should be off doing terror things" CGA: "like. i dunno. subterfuge, maybe?" CTT: "Limekid you're the good terror, shush." CCC: "...You're doing a good job of keeping things moving along, you're fine." CTT: "You offered tea and shitty owls that one time, you're okay in our books." CGA: "ok well thank you" CGA: "who wants to be politely meguca'd" CTA: Lorcan quietly whispers, "Don't do it." CAT: "No." CGA: "lorcan you can just fuckin detransform" CCC: He leans back against a wall. "...I think I get what you mean with that idea. I'd definitely want to practice that sort of thing first though." CTA: "HOW." CGA: "jUST DO IT" CTA: "TELL ME HOW." CGA: "YOU JUST HOLD THE PEN/SWORD AND WILL YOURSELF INTO DETRANSFORMATION" CTA: "YES. THAT'S GREAT. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER." CTT: "Kyle, take it from someone who only recently tried shrinking stuff.... You'll get the hang of it quickly." CGA: Limekid takes out a pen and starts transforming and detransforming into an armored wingy magical girl, like limecan without the dicks, really fast, like a flashing light. "womp womp womp womp I DID TELL YOU" CGT: Ryspor brightens. "Oh, you're a Space player, then? That's wonderful!" CTA: Lorcan stares. "Fuck you." CAT: "LLorrrcan." CTA: "Lorrea." CAT: "You're imporrrtant for this next parrrt." CTT: He nods, looking somewhat confused at Ryspor. "Heir of Space, yeah...? Thanks?" CTA: "Oh shit really." CCC: "...That's good to hear at least." He does his best to ignore the womp-womping. CAT: "Do you want to helllp me with round two." CTA: "Round two?" CGA: "here, just," Limekid takes out a really big poncho and hands it to her. "wear this to hide the dicks until you figure it out" CGT: Ryspor laughs, delighted. "I am as well!" CAT: "She's enjoying herrrr time pet. He dies." CTA: "Oh. Yes. Perfect. I'd like to have his head a second time." CGT: "Have you discovered how to create portals yet?" CAT: "Fantastic. That willll come soon enough." CTT: Freezes upon hearing that. He looks between Ryspor and the rest of the group. Uh. Uhm. "No. No I have not. I can teleport and mess with the sizes of things...?" He's kinda going a little quiet. CTA: "I have one of his heads in my sylladex. That's Libby's present!" CGA: "poncho. poncho." CGA: "take." CAT: "Okay." CGT: "Oh, well done. I never did bother to get a handle on instantaneous teleportation - once I'd mastered portals I simply...never got around to it, I suppose." CTA: Lorcan takes the poncho without looking at it. CGA: "put poncho on" CGA: "put it on body" CTA: "Why should I trust you again? You gave me a skirt made of bulges." CGA: "yeah as a joke" CGA: "put the poncho on to hide it" CTT: Heliux shrugs. "I'm still new to it, and there have been issues, so.... Well, I can see the advantages of portals." CGA: "because youre too weak willed to detransform for now" CGT: "I'd be happy to exchange information regarding abilities, if you're interested!" He considers. "You'd also be a great help to me in shrinking the Lands for transportation throug the Scratch." CTA: "What's on the poncho." CGA: "it says 'limekid is cool'" CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes. CGA: "but it has ~no dicks~" CTA: "Fine." She pulls the poncho on. "Fuck you for that skirt." CTT: It takes a second, but he grins. Yeah. Yeah! "That sounds great, yeah! But uh," he looks at the poncho-shenanigans. "I'll ask again in a few hours okay... not now." CGA: "jeez its just a little silly joke" CGT: "That's...fair, yes." Ryspor follows his gaze, then turns back with a resigned sort of expression. CTA: "It's worse than the god tier." CGA: "yes thats the joke" CTA: "I think I hate you." CCC: Kyle watches the poncho debacle wearily. CGA: "look i fucking called jack daddy twice in your session so far this is nothing for me" CTT: (("I rate this seadweller a 8/10, that's well above average")) CAG: "Can we safely assume whatever we do we let Heliux and Ryspor take care of our Planet problem?" CGA: "i said id suck his cat dick right in front of him" CTA: "I.... This is disturbing." Lorcan turns away. CAT: "ANYWAYS." CGT: "I would hesitate to classify it as 'catlike'." CTT: "... Ew." CAT: "To focus on the issue at hand." CGA: "yeah it feels more like a cactus" CAT: "The one that might killlll lllike allll of us." CGA: "really hurts when its up your ass and you're a soft newbie to the anal scene" CAT: "Orrrr peopllle imporrrtant to us." CGT: Ryspor raises an eyebrow. "...and you would know this...how, exactly?" CTA: "Limekid what the actual fuck." CGA: ";) i found out time after time" CCC: "...Getting back to the main topic would be great, yeah." CTA: "Limekid shut up." CGA: "yeah ok back on topic" CGA: "dont tell me to shut up im a god ill,, smite you, or something" CGA: "bam bam lightning to your face" CTA: Lorcan just stares. CGA: "boom magic missile hahah" CGA: "nat 20 woo" CTT: Heliux facepalms. Nope nope not letting that image take root nope. CTA: "Continue, Lorrea. Please." CAT: "See my point is mostllly that we shoulllld pllllay by herrr rulllles exactllly enough to demonstrrrate ourrr obedience." CAT: "And not an inch morrre." CAT: "So, teams. Motherrrr grrrub, LLibby." CAT: "Pick yourrrr poison." CGT: "Libby." CTA: "Libby, I guess." CGA: "aw man i wanna go libby too. i wanna say hi to her" CAG: "I.. I know I made a promise to get back Libby, but I think I should help with the Grub situation.." CGA: "i still think we should all go libby and ditch the grub" CTA: "You shouldn't break your promises, Eribus." Lorcan's voice is quiet. CAT: "... Rysporrrr, how do yourrrr.... bones worrrk?" CAT: "Can you onlllly exist in one plllace at a time?" CTT: "I.... yeah. I'm tempted to go to the libby team, but having space powers on both sides couldn't hurt. Count me as team Grub." CGT: "Yes, unfortunately. However, I am able to appear wherever a bone of mine is located, regardless of the distance." CAT: "And coulllld LLorrcan take one of yourrr bones, so that she coulllld be.... ratherrrr harrrderrr to detect, than two separrrate peopllle." CAT: "And then calllll you when you're needed." CGT: "I suppose that's reasonable." Ryspor shrugs. CAT: "Because if you can make porrrtalllls, and she can get you clllose enough, with Kyllle interrrferrring we may be able to steallll the grrrub beforrre she even realllizes that LLibby is gone." CAG: "that is a sound plan... In idea.. Practice is another, but we won't be able to practice, now will we?" CAT: "In prrractice, it'llll be a frrrantic scrrramblllle forr any sorrrt of purrrchase." CAT: ".... But I'm going to see what I can do to keep herr focus off of what's going on with you guys." CAT: Lorrea grins, toothily. CTA: "Because that's not ominous at all." CGA: "wait wait" CGA: "you need a distraction?" CGA: "oh boy" CTT: "... Team Grub is gonna be chaotic isn't it-- oh!" CGA: "listen. i am MADE for distraction" CCC: "...It's definitely something." He narrows his eyes at Lorrea. "...What does that mean?" CAT: "Team Grrrub's JOB is to be chaotic." CGA: "IM CHAOTIC GOOD!" CGA: "team grub. im gonna be on team grub." CTT: "You just said you wanted to ditch the grub not a minute ago." CAT: "But now it sounds fun." CGA: "cha-o-tic good!" CGA: "you need a plan b, though" CTT: Heliux just... Sighs. CAT: "Welllll yeah, obviouslllly." CGA: "like what happens if scarlet figures out that you're going for libby too?" CAT: "Then someone gets to keep Vigillll busy." CTT: "... Not it?" CGA: "ooh, i wanna!" CGA: "vigil really likes me. we're good friends." CCC: "...If one team is being, uh, chaotic and the other is going with stealth... She'll definitely notice something's up." CGA: "also won't she notice some people are missing" CAT: "That's why LLorrrcan' is team C." CAT: "Alllone, with Rysporrr's bone." CTT: "We hardly notice that people missing." CAT: "Wow none of you have wandered off, I'm impressed," Aaisha's finally returned and it's obvious she made a few other stops along the way. She looks much more relaxed in a short white dress, her hair combed to the side. She waves a few pieces of paper in her hand. Maps. CAG: "She knows that there will be at least two teams.. We catch her by suprise" CGA: "welcome back!" A tentacle offers Aaisha a teacup. CTA: "Oh. Alone? Fun." CAT: "Only forrrr as lllong as necessarrrry." CGA: "see lorcan now its a good thing you're meguca'd because you get stat bonuses!" CGA: "...probably not to stealth though, haha" CTA: "I'm good at what I do, Limekid. Stealth is partly how I beat Nyarla." CAT: Aaisha accepts the teacup, the papers dissapearing into her sylladex. CTT: Heliux nods. "Yeah.... like, one group is gonna intentionally suck at whatever it is Scarlet has planned, while Lorcan goes up ahead." Yep. Sounds good. CGA: "what happens when lorcan gets to libby? wont scarlets guards inform her?" CGA: "and what if scarlet isn't playing the game she said she is at all?" CAG: "Then we improvise" CAT: "She prrrobabllly isn't." CGA: "what if... yknow, we can't rule out... her having. u-um. yknow. killed both the grub and libby." CAT: She takes a sip out of her cup. It better be tea punk. CTT: "We're working on limited information and I don't want to think of the worst case senario so I'm not going to." CAG: "She would not have done that, she want's to be able to kill either before our eyes... She's sadistic that way" CAT: "I'm a LLife pllllayerrrr. If LLibby is dead, then I guess the thing clllosest in valllue... woulllld be Scarrrlllet's LLife." CAT: "So, you know. We have some llleeway." CAT: "Wasn't there some talk of Scarlet being a ghost at some point? Would she still count?" CTT: "It'll be worth a shot." CTT: "Besides, the last time I remember aspecty-powers being used on a ghost.... it didn't go well for the ghost." CAT: "Did you all wanna move to a more comfortable room? Instead of just standing here." CTT: "Win-win, regardless." CGA: "yeah ok that sounds good" CTA: "That sounds great." Lorcan walks over to Aaisha again CCC: "...Yeah, things going badly for her would be great." He moves to follow the group. CAT: Lorrea nods. CAT: Aaisha sets off, the trip is quick, but winding and Aaisha eventually opens a door to her left. It's a comfortable room with one wall floor to ceiling windows. There's a few chairs that seem to have just been moved into the room along with a table or two. Near the window seems to be a well-worn desk and a beanbag with a few knicknacks scattered around. Aaisha seems to have spent a lot of time here, and on the bookshelves on the left seems to have been moved. CGA: "dibs on the beanbag" CAT: "Damn." CAT: "I'm sorry what," Aaisha throws herself on the beanbag not spilling her tea. CAT: "What were you saying?" CGA: "dibs on the beanbag!" Limekid takes out THEIR OWN, LIME GREEN BEANBAG, and sits it at a table. CAT: Aaisha laughs. CGA: "ha ha" CAT: Lorrea settles against the wall, near the doorframe. "LLorrrrcan, do you think you coulllld shunt someone forrrrwarrrds in time?" CAT: "Idealllly someone super dangerrrrous" CAT: "And blllue" CAT: "That doesn't have time powerrrrs" CTA: "I destroy, not manipulate." CAT: "Is that not destrrruction?" CAT: "You're destrrroying the time in between." CAT: "Uh, we could do a doomed timeline Ramira??" CAT: ".... What?" CTA: "I think that's a little too... I don't know." CTA: She shrugs a little. "I don't actually know what I do as a Bard." CAG: "Lorcan, its worth a shot" CAT: Aaisha shrugs, "I mean Ramira's blue, and dangerous and doesn't have time powers." CAT: "Wellll, if it comes to that." CAT: "You got a book right?" CAG: "I don't think that's who we are talking about" CAT: "Ramirrra isn't dangerrrrous." CAT: "Oh. Okay." CTA: "I did. Haven't had time to read it what with killing Nyarla and everything going to shit." CAT: "Now might be a good time then?" CAT: "Oh, right." CAT: Lorrea uncaptchalogues a small bundle, wrapped in black cloth. CAT: The cloth is a shirt. CAT: It's Lorcan's. CAT: Lorrea offers it. CAT: To Lorcan, specifically. CTA: "Probably." Lorcan stares at the thing in Lorrea's hands and quickly grabs it up. She's definitely pressing it to her cheek in the most ridiculous way. CGA: "hey wheres my present of stabbing me lorcan" CTA: "Later!" CGA: "aww" CAT: Aaisha frowns. CAT: Then she probably notices that there are Sylladex cards bundled up in the shirt. You know, the things she lost when she died. CTA: Lorcan makes a rusty purring noise and places all the things in her Sylladex again. CCC: Kyle moves to a wall perpendicular to the windows, staying a good distance from them and the others. CAT: "Knowing what we're deallllling with, specific plllans arrren't rellliabllle so much as methods that we can trrry as things prrrogrrress." CGA: Limekid gets up and checks the bookshelf. CAT: She watches Kyle cautiously, before deciding he's fine. CGA: "whats up with thissss" CAT: "Especialllly not relllllying on anyone too much." CAT: Aaisha coughs a little, "What's up with what?" CAT: "Hey, Kyllle?" CGA: "the bookshelf" CCC: "Yeah?" CAT: "...It's a bookshelf?" CAT: "There's like four others in the room." CGA: "whys it been moved a little" CAT: "Forrr what it's worrrth, I feellll lllike saving LLibby coulllld verrrry quicklllly revealll wherrre Arrrty and LLilllah arrre." CAT: "Reedecorating?" Aaisha sips the tea, her ear fin twitching just slightly as she listens. CGA: "bullhonkey" CGA: "whats up with the bookshelf dude" CAT: "It's a bookshelf," Aaisha's frowning, "And I moved it?" CGA: "w-why tho" CAT: "Um, can we still contact the handmaidens by the way?" CAT: "Why... why not?" CGA: "i-i dont... is it a secret passageway, does it have secret bad books...?" CCC: "...That's uh, probably true, yeah, um. It would be good if we could find them before we start this whole thing... Especially since her planet is where the, uh, Scratch is happening apparently." CGA: Limekid inspects it more closely. for anything????? CTA: Lorcan is definitely still distracted by her shirt. CAG: "Handmaidens are gone" Eribus says this matter of factly, with a twinge of sadness CAT: ".... That woulllld be grrreat, yeah, but we're a lllittllle... lllow on time. They arrre?" CAT: It is just a simple bookshelf, but on the right side there's a hint of a picture frame behind it. Aaisha gets up, setting the cup down and walking over to Limekid, leaning against the shelf. CAT: "What happened to them?" CGA: "whats theeeee picture frame" CAT: Aaisha moves in front of it. "What." CAG: "They're gone... They exist with the Archives, which are no more. They're in the core, or something.. Whatever Dahlia had said. We need Libby to bring back the Archives, bring back them" CGA: "omg" CAT: ".... Underrrstood." CGA: "move or im gonna piss on your beanbag" CGA: "ill go right over and just piss all over it" CCC: "...So the handmaidens too, huh." He glances over at whatever's happening by the bookshelf. CTA: "Ew." Lorcan stops nuzzling her shirt. "Limekid no." CGA: "psssssssssss thats the sound of me pissing pssssssssssssssssssssssss" CAT: "Guess we won't be friends anymore?" CGA: "b-but" CAT: "So, the Archives are gone without Libby... does that put higher priority on her?" CGA: "the frame :(" CAT: "Well like even higher." CAT: "What frame." CGA: "guys shes hiding a frame" CGA: "i bet its a picture of jack" CAT: "No???" CGA: "or a nude" CAT: Aaisha scoffs. CGA: "OR A NUDE OF JACK" CAT: "I've never seen Jack nude." CAT: Aaisha's blushing now. CGA: "oh you dont know about his cactidicK?" CAT: "His what," CGA: "listen i wont tell them whats on the frame" CGA: "i cant go spouting information. theres a price for everything or whatever" CAT: "Look the first time that," she waved her hands in a general direction, "happened it was with my corpse." CTA: "Limekid shut up." CAT: "OOOkay anyways." CGA: "lorcan get her to moooooove" CTA: "No?" CAT: Lorrea applies a hand to her face, looking down. CGA: "oh my god just show me the picture or i will physically move you" CGA: "im strong look ill go beat lorcan in an arm wrestle contest" CGA: "lorcan lets go" CGA: Limekid sits at the table and puts an arm up. CTA: "Fuck off." CAT: "You're assuming there is a picture," Aaisha turns her attention to Lorrea, "Okay so..?" CGA: "ok lorrea lets go scrublord im ripped" CGA: "someone arm wrestle me" CAT: "...I think she may be taking a break." CAT: "Uh, I mean sure." CGA: "get over here aaisha lets arm wrestle" CGA: "i win i get to see your frame" CAT: Aaisha squints at Limekid, hesitating a moment before heading over, "Uh, I mean sure maybe." CTA: "I don't recommend that...." CGA: "do it do it do it" CGA: "or lorcan can do it for you" CAT: "I didn't say yes to seeing it, but I will armwrestle you." CGA: "ok fine ill just show my armwrestling off anyway" CGA: "just to prove im cool enough" CTA: "Leave me out of this. I'm just here for the planning." CGA: ---- PAUSE ---- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorcan Category:Lorrea Category:Limekid Category:Ryspor Category:Eribus Category:Kyle Category:Heliux